Cinta Zooplankton
by Rainbow Kimchi
Summary: Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menjadi zooplankton nya seorang Park Chanyeol. Teman dekatku itu terlalu baik untuk Chanyeol, sang hiu. Padahal cinta zooplankton Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cukup untuk Chanyeol, sang penguasa rantai makanan. Chanbaek couple&Kyungsoo! Happy Reading [Chap 2 UP] Last Chap!
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Zooplankton**

**-Tere Liye-**

"**Berjuta Rasanya"**

**Disclaimer : **

Cerita ini aku remake dari Novel karangan Tere Liye yg berjudul "Berjuta Rasanya". Ada sedikit kata kata yg aku rubah dengan alesan untuk mendukung jalan cerita. Novel ini berisikan beberapa cerita pendek yang di kumpulkan dalam satu buku, dan aku mengambil satu cerita yg berjudul "Cinta Zooplankton". Cerita ini akan ku buat 2 sampai 3 chapter. Kalau nanti ada yg bingung, disini ceritanya Kyungsoo Pov semua. Baekhyun sama Chanyeol cuman object yang di ceritain, tapi mereka tetep tokoh utamanya.

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Pair :**

BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK

**Summary :**

Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menjadi zooplankton nya seorang Park Chanyeol. Teman dekatku itu terlalu baik untuk Chanyeol, sang hiu. Padahal cinta zooplankton Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cukup untuk Chanyeol, sang penguasa rantai makanan.

**Warning :**

Newbie, GS (Gender Switch), OOC, Typo(s), Don't Bash my OTP, and Don't be silent reader.

Gamsha! Happy Reading~

Cinta Zooplankton

"Baek, kamu tuh pernah nyadar nggak, _sih_? Sekali saja seumur hidul lu! "_Please_. Chanyeol itu hiu! Ibarat piramida makanan, Chanyeol itu ada di puncaknya. Sedangkan lu persis ada di strata terbawah rantai makanan tersebut." Aku berseru jengkel. Melempar sapu tangan.

"Sudah berapa banyak coba cewek lain yang di permainkan cinta gombal si Park Chanyeol itu. Jujur dia emang ganteng! Pandai sekali bicara. Romantis. Apa yang lu bilang? Dia tipe cowok yang sempurna. Itu benar. Tapi, aduh, kalau lu mau sedikit berpikir waras, lihatlah! Semua _kehebatan_ Chanyeol yang lu sebut-sebut mirip banget dengat tabiat _playboy _kelas internasional! Lu Cuma jadi mangsa iseng-nya doang!" Aku menatap setengah prihatin, setengah sebal, setengah kasian. Eh totalnya jadi satu setengah ya? Harusnya sepertiga prihatin, sepertiga sebal, dan sepertiga kasihan.

Baekhyun masih menangis pelan dihadapanku. Sedih nian mendengar ceramahku. Apalagi pas di bagian aku menyebut-nyebut perangai buruk Chanyeol . Baekhyun menyeka ujung-ujung matanya dengan sapi tangan. Tertunduk.

"Coba lu hitung! Ini untuk berapa kalinya Chanyeol nyakitin lu? Minggu lalu lu harus nunggu dia dua jam. Dia nggak datang. Dua minggu yang lalu dia juga bikin lu nunggu dua jam. Dia nggak dateng. Juga minggu-minggu yang lalu. Apa alasannya? Lupa! Ada keperluan keluarga. Kakinya bisulan. Inilah! Itulah! Ampun, lu mudah banget menerima permintaan maafnya. Mudah banget mengangguk menerima penjelasannya. Anak kecil saja nggak segitunya kalau dibujuk ibunya biar nggak ikut pergi, mereka pasti protes, pasti merajuk! Lu? Sempurna menerima, lantas terkulai lemah tak berdaya penuh penghargaan saat Chanyeol lembut mendekap bahu lu! Bah!" Ceramahku semakin panjang.

Baekhyun tertunduk semakin dalam.

"Cukup! Cukup sampai malam ini saja lu nangis buat dia. Hapus air mata lu. Lu pikir setelah berkali-kali nyakitin lu, terus balik lagi, nyekitin lu lagi, balik lagi, dan seterusnya, semua ini akan _berakhir baik_ seperti yang lu bayangkan? NGGAK! Gue udah bosen lihat lu seperti ini. Lu pikir Chanyeol sekarang lagi sibuk mikirin lu di saat lu sibuk nangisin dia? NGGAK! Lu lihat sendiri tadi, dia asyik berduaan dengan cewek lain di kafe _town-square_! Lu lihat dengan mata-kepala lu sendiri. Itu bukan gossip seperti yang lu yakini selama ini. Itu nyata! Chanyeol mempermainkan lu. Jadi cukup! Nih, HP gue, telepon Chanyeol sekarang! Teriak, KITA PUTUS, PENJAHAT!" Aku yang macam ketel ait berdengking tanda kelewat panas di atas kompor, melempar HP ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lemah mengambil HP yang tergeletak di sela sela bantal. Mengangkat kepalanya. Menatapku. Aku mengangguk meyakinkannya. "Hidupkan loudspeaker-nya! Gue pengen denger suara penjahat itu!" Aku mendesis. Menyemangati.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Setelah sejenak tertunduk lagi, bergetar tangannya menekan nomor telepon Chanyeol.

Aku menyeringai, _akhirnya Baekhyun berani juga!_

"Maaf sisa pulsa Anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Harap lakukan isi ulang. _Tut! Tut! Tut!"_

Bengong! Baekhyun menatapku kosong. Mukaku memerah.

* * *

Terlepas dari urusan sisa pulsa HP-ku, sepanjang minggu ini Baekhyun tetap tidak berhasil menghubungi Chanyeol. Tepatnya ia kembali ragu. Kembali berpikir ulang. _"Aku harap dia akan berubah, Kyungsoo-ah….." _Berkata pendek, menyela ceramahku di hari lainnya. _"Semua orang pasti berubah kan?" _Berkata pendek lagi. _"Dia pasti akan menelponku, menjelaskan siapa cewek itu, paling hanya saudaranya!" _Tertunduk.

Dan diantara banyak dugaan Baekhyun yang keliru, Baekhyun memang benar soal Chanyeol pasti akan menelponnya. Malam itu, Chanyeol dengan suara khas menyebalkan mengajak bertemu. "Kita akan makan di tempat pertama kali dulu aku mengenalmu, _Chagi_!" Dan Baekhyun langsung _terkapar KO_ mendengar buncah romantisme _tepu-tepu_ Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak me-medulikan aku yang menyarannya menolak ajakan gombal tersebut.

Baekhyun malah berseru senang menatapku. _"Lihat Akhirnya Chanyeol akan menjelaskan banyak hal!" _Ya ampun! Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang ngotot banget ingin ikut ibunya kepasar. Hanya dikasih _permen_, ia sudah terdiam, sementara ibunya sudah pergi ke pasar.

"Gue harap lu malam ini sempat bertanya tentang siapa cewek di kafe _town-square_ waktu itu! Gue harap di tengah-tengah lu mabuk akan kalimat gombal Chanyeol, lu sempat meminta penjelasan" Aku menatap datar Beakhyun, melepasnya di depan pintu apartemen. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Entah mendengarkan atau tidak pesan-pesanku—yang jika tidak sengaja dihentikan masih akan terus berlanjut.

Tapi bagaimanalah Baekhyun akan ingat pesan itu, sementara makan malam mereka sempurna seperti kencan-kencan hebat mereka sebelumnya. Chanyeol _melayani_ Baekhyun bak Putri Kerajaan. Mencium lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun. Menarikkan kursi buat Baekhyun. Menuangkan minuman buat Baekhyun. Mengiriskan steak buat Baekhyun. Lantas menatap Baekhyun seperti satu-satunya kekasih dunia-akhiratnya. Seperti Baekhyun satu-satunya cewek di dunia ini. Jadi, bagaimanalah Baekhyun akan ingat semua dusta dan sakit hati itu?

Baekhyun malam itu merasa wanita paling beruntung sedunia. Bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol yang ganteng dan segalanya. Jadi apa pula gunanya bertanya tentang cewek yang dilihatnya bersama Chanyeol minggu lalu. Hanya merusak kebersamaan yang indah. Kebersamaan mereka yang menyenangkan.

Hanya saja, malam itu urusan tidak berjalan normal seperti lazimnya, di tengah-tengah kalimat bermajas tinggi Chanyeol, di tengah-tengah belaian lembut tangannya, cewek yang dilihat Baekhyun minggu lalu bersama Chanyeol menyeruak masuk ke restoran. Dan amat merahlah cewek itu saat melihat Chanyeol sedang memegang mesra tangan Baekhyun. Berteriak tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Dasar penjahat! KURANG AJAR!" Cewek itu memang tidak seperti Baekhyun yang mudah sekali _mengalah_. Cewek itu amat marah, malah berani menampar Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

Lengang. Restoran itu menjadi lengang.

Wajah-wajah penasaran tertoleh. Chanyeol memegangi memerah, menahan malu. Pelayan terhenti mengantarkan makanan. Dan Baekhyun, membeku di kursinya. _Semua itu sungguh benar. Itu bukan gossip._ Hei! Baekhyun bahkan tahu sekali selama ini semua itu sungguh benar!

* * *

"Aku…..Aku memang sering menyakitimu selama ini, _Chagi_-ah Aku memang sering berbohong!" Lemah suara Chanyeol memecah kesunyian. Tertunduk. Hilang sudah wajah tampan itu, berganti wajah memelas.

"Aku memang _playboy, Chagi_-ah! Aku memang _penjahat_!" Suara Chanyeol semakin tertahan.

Baekhyun mengelap ujung-ujung matanya.

Menatap lamat-lamat Chanyeol yang tertunduk.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya menjadi _playboy._ Menjadi _penjahat_….. Aku dari dulu ingin sekali menghilangkan tabiat buruk itu. Ingin sekali mengenyahkannya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku sungguh tidak bisa. Itu seperti penyakit, seperti ketergantungan," Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Lihatlah, wajah itu terlihat sendu, penuh penyesalan.

"Setiap kali aku mengkhianatimu, setiap kali tidak menepati janji-janji kita, setiap kali membuatmu menunggu, aku selalu merasa sakit di hati! Sakiiiiiiiit. Aku sungguh tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa! Tidak bisa, _Chagi_-ah! Seperti malam ini, aku sakit sekali melihat kau yang menatapku marah, menatapku tidak percaya. Benar aku memang _playboy_, aku memang penjahat, aku memang—" Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong, tertinggal di tenggorokan.

Baekhyun menatap lemah wajah Chanyeol.

"Andaikan kau yang amat kucintai mau menemaniku memperbaiki diri, merubah kelakuan buruk itu…."

Ya ampun! Tidak! Baekhyun sudah buru-buru mengangguk. Mengenggam jemari Chanyeol kencang-kencang. Tersenyum penuh penghargaan.

* * *

Sayangnya, apa yang aku bilang benar. Apa yang diketahui Baekhyun selama ini juga benar. Hal buruk terjadi lagi. Sebulan kemudian setelah percakapan hebat itu, Baekhyun kembali menangis. Kali ini Chanyeol tega nian lalai menepati janji malam-minggu mereka. Membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam di depan _town-square_. Yang ditunggu malah asyik berjalan berduaan dengan gebetan baru. Aku yang melihatnya tak sengaja di taman kota melaporkan ke Baekhyun larut malam.

"Lu tuh hanya _zooplankton_, Baeki! Lihat ini, zooplankton dimakan oleh ikan kecil, ikan kecil dimakan ikan sedang, ikan sedang dimakan ikan besar, dan ikan besar dimakan ikan hiu! Lu persis berada di strata terbawah piramida makanan!" Aku mendesis, sekali lagi membawa keahlian teknisku sebagai peneliti di _marine-biologist center._

"Dia pasti berubah….." Baekhyun berkata lemah.

"_Berubah dari Hongkong_!" Aku menjawab galak, "Kalau Chanyeol akhirnya kapok dan benar-benar berubah, gue bersumpah akhirnya akan pacaran dengan cowok!"

Baekhyun menyeringai, tahu benar kalau aku sudah bersumpah demikian, berarti aku serius. Baekhyun tahu sekali aku seumur-umur hidup membenci cowok. Ah, pertemananku dengan Baekhyun memang ganjil. Baekhyun sepanjang umurnya hanya dipermainkan dengan buaya darat, aku sepanjang usiaku sibuk memasang perangkap lima lapis agar tak satupun buaya mendekat. Saking membencinya.

FIN/TBC?

Ayooooo Eunhuna mengeluarkan FF yang kali ini lebih bermutu dan lebih baik hahahaha pokoknya kalian gabakal nyangka sama endingnya deh. Aku aja pas baca kaget banget. Ohiya tenang disini ga ada ChanSoo kok pure disini ChanBaek. Peri D.O disini cuman ngebantu kelancaran jalan cerita. Uhuuuuy aku bakal lanjut kalau kalian kepo dan penasaran. OKedehhhh Gomawo udah mau baca yaaaa

Love

Eunhuna


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta Zooplankton**

**-Tere Liye-**

"**Berjuta Rasanya"**

**Disclaimer : **

Cerita ini aku remake dari Novel karangan Tere Liye yg berjudul "Berjuta Rasanya". Ada sedikit kata kata yg aku rubah dengan alesan untuk mendukung jalan cerita. Novel ini berisikan beberapa cerita pendek yang di kumpulkan dalam satu buku, dan aku mengambil satu cerita yg berjudul "Cinta Zooplankton". Cerita ini akan ku buat 2 sampai 3 chapter. Kalau nanti ada yg bingung, disini ceritanya Kyungsoo Pov semua. Baekhyun sama Chanyeol cuman object yang di ceritain, tapi mereka tetep tokoh utamanya.

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Pair :**

BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK

**Summary :**

Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menjadi zooplankton nya seorang Park Chanyeol. Teman dekatku itu terlalu baik untuk Chanyeol, sang hiu. Padahal cinta zooplankton Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cukup untuk Chanyeol, sang penguasa rantai makanan.

**Warning :**

Newbie, GS (Gender Switch), OOC, Typo(s), Don't Bash my OTP, and Don't be silent reader.

Gamsha! Happy Reading

Di penghujung tahun, aku mendadak dipindah tugaskan ke Kepulauan Ryukyu. Pindah. Setelah hampir enam tahun kebersamaan kami. Empat tahun masa-masa kuliah, ditambah dua tahun sibuk merintis karir masing-masing.

"Gue harap lu akhirnya _realized_ sesuatu, sebelum semuanya terlambat, _my best friend_!" Aku memeluk erat Baekhyun di lobby keberangkatan Bandara Icheon. Menatap lembut.

"Dia akan berubah….. Chanyeol pasti berubah!" Baekhyun berbisik lemah, membalas pelukan.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan.

"Lu selalu bisa kontak gue. Lewat telepon, email, atau apalah. Lu bisa selalu curhat ke gue, meski gue selama ini _bête_-nya minta ampun denger curhat lu yang itu-itu doang!" Aku mencoba bergurai, tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Melepas pelukan.

"Gue harap lu juga menemukan seseorang dia sana! Menemukan pasangan hidup." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

Aku tertawa lebih lebar. Nyengir. _No way_! Bagiku cowok selalu mennyebalkan. Dulu iya, sekarang juga masih. Entah itu dimana saja. Termasuk di Ryukyu, kepulauan yang terdapat di Negara terbitnya matahari. Lebih baik aku _pacaran_ dengan flora-fauna lautan. Setidaknya _penyu hijau_ jauh lebih setia dibandingkan Chanyeol dan cowok-cowok menyebalkan lainnya!

Pagi itu, untuk terakhirnya kalinya aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Juga untuk terakhir kalinya kami berbincang-bincang tentang Chanyeol. Entah kenapa sejak kepindahanku ke Kepulauan Ryukyu, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak lagi membicarakan Chanyeol. Enam bulan pertama kami masih sering berhubungan _via email_, tapi Baekhyun sedikit pun tidak menyinggung tertang Chanyeol. Lepas enam bulan itu, sempurna kami kehilangan kontak. Entahlah, mungkin Baekhyun sudah jauh-jauh hari merelakan kepergian Chanyeol. Begitu aku membenak. Jadi Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu lagi curhat kepadaku. Keluhan yang seperti kaset tua tak bosan diputar berulang-ulang.

Mungkin Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari cinta zooplanktonnya terlalu suci buat hiu yang galak dan ganas. Tahukah kalian? Mesi zooplankton itu tergolong hewan, mereka tidak pernah _memangsa _-makhluk hidup lainnya. Merekalah satu-satunya hewan di dunia yang tidadk membunuh makhluk lain untuk urusan perut, bahkan rumput laun pun tidak. Zooplankton sempuran makan dari hasil fotosintesis matahari. Kemudian memasrahkan kan diri dimakan oleh ikan-ikan kecil. Zooplankton selalu setia sampai kapan pun menjadi rantai terbawa setia sampai kapan pun menjadi rantai terbawa dalam piramida makanan.

Tetapi dalam urusan cinta ini, tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menjadi zooplankton-nya Chanyeo. Teman dekatku itu terlalu baik untuk Chanyeol, sang hiu. Terlalu polos memandang sebuah cinta. Selali menerima apa-adanya. Baekhyun sejak dulu salalu meyakini dan berharap cinta yang ia milikki cukup untuk memperbaiki banyak hal, mengubah banyak tabiat buruk. Padahal, cinta zooplankton Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cukup untuk Chanyeol, sang penguasa rantai makanan.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, sempurna dua tahun berlalu.

Pesawat yang mebawaku kembali dari Kepulauan Ryukyu mendarat mulus di bandara negara gingseng itu. Setelah terbenam lama di seluruh penelitian di dasar lautan, aku dapat jatah cuti sebulan. Minggu lalu, aku juga akhirnya berhasil menghubungi Baekhyun. Kangen.

"Sibuk, Kyungsoo! Gue lagi sibuk banget belakangan. Tapi gue pasti menyempatkan diri menjemput lu! Pasti Meski itu hal terakhir yang harus gue lakukan di dunia ini." Baekhyun bergurau di ujung pesawat telepon sana.

Terdengar amat riang.

Aku ikut tersenyum, sambil memandang sunset di atas _marine-biologist center_ Kepulauan Ryukyu. Ah, kalau mendengar intonasi suara Baekhyun, itu pertanda setidaknya teman terbaikku sedang bahagia. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang bahagia dengan kesibukan barunya. Aku urung bertanya apa kesibukan barunya sekarang. Hanya bilang jadwal kedatanganku. Kemudian menutup pembicaraan. Lihatlah, matahari perlahan tenggalam di kaki cakrawala. Membuat gumpalan awan putih terlihat memerah.

Indah. Memesona.

Tentang Chanyeol, sang _playboy_ yang singgah dalam kehidupannya pasti sudah lama tertinggal. Sudah selesai. Mungkin akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari, tak ada gunanya ia bersikukuh.

Tidak _akan pernah_ Chanyeol berubah. Kalau itu terjadi, berarti dunia sudah terbolak-balik. Itu berarti aku juga harus segera menarik kesimpulanku tentang lelaki selama ini. Menebus sumpah untuk pacaran. _Pacaran_? Aku mendengus. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mengusap wajah. Tersenyum getir. Permukaan air laut menjingga, memantulkan siluet indah ke seluruh bangunan _modern _pusat-penelitian kelautan.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang hebat.

Tetapa itu hanyalah pemandangan _yang hebat_ yang kulihat seminggu lalu, saat aku menelpon Baekhyun mengabarkan kepulangan. Pagi ini, aku yang berdiri persis di lobi kedatangan bandara benar-benar melihat pemandangan _yang jauh lebih hebat._

Ya Tuhan! Apa maksudnya?

Lihatlah, Baekhyun tengah repot menggendong bayi umur satu tahun. Juga Chanyeol. Ya ampun! Chan-yeol? Aku mendesis tidak percaya. Apa tidak salah lihat. Mengusap mata. Benar! Chanyeol sedang menggendong salah satu bayi kembar mereka.

* * *

"Selamat datang _my best friend!_" Baekhyun berseru menyambut.

Tersenyum amat riang. Berkata amat riang. Lihatlah, wajah Baekhyun terlihat bercahaya oleh kebahagiaan. Chanyeol? Chanyeol juga tersenyum amat riangnya, tak kalah senangnya menyembut.

"_Sorry_, dulu gue engga sempat ngabarin nikahnya. Gimana mau sempat, gue kehilangan seluruh nomor kontak lu setelah pindah ke apartemen yang baru_. Bete_ tinggal di apartemen lama setelah lu pindah ke Ryukyu. Sepi! Jadi gue pindah…Ah-ya, ini anak kembar gue. Yang ini namanya, eh, namanya _Kyungsoo_. Gue sama Chanyeol sepakat pake nama lu, nggak pa-pa, kan? Yang satu namanya Luhan." Buncah menjelaskan banyak hal.

Sementara aku menatap ekspresi keluarga kecil mereka dengan tatapn kosong. Tidak percaya. _Mereka menikah?_

"_Ayo Kyungsoo, chagi,_ itu Tante Kyungsoo! Teman tarbaik mama. Aduh, akhirnya lu menghubungi gue. Gue sudah lama banget nyari kontak lu ke pusat penilitian itu. Kangen banget! Ah-ya, gue sibuk belakangan. Sibuk ngurusin anak-anak. Lu terlihat semakin cantik, semakin ramping, dan imut. Sudah punya pacar, belum?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa bareng.

Ya Tuhan! Aku membeku, sama sekali tidak mendengar _pertanyaan bergurau _Baekhyun barusan. _Mereka sudah menikah?_ Mereka malah sudah punya dua anak kembar yang ampun sungguh menggemaskan. Aku gemetar ingin menggendong _Kyungsoo kecil_. Anak kecil itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Baekhyun, tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aduh, _kawaii_!

"Kalian….Kalian menikah?" Hanya itu sepotong kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku lima menit kemudian.

"Tentu saja! Lah, ini anak siapa lagi?" Baekhyun tertawa menyerahkan _Kyungsoo kecil_ ke tanganku terjulur.

"Maksudku…..Maksudku…Bukankah Chanyeol…." Aku ragu-ragu melirik Chanyeol. _Kyungsoo kecil_ dalam pelukanku jahil menarik syal. Menyeringai menggemaskan.

"Chanyeol sudah berubah!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau seruanku barusan sama sekali tidak sopan.

"_Aku keliru_." Chanyeol yang menjawab, tersenyum lebar kepadaku. " Aku benar-benar menyia-nyiakan cinta Baekhyun selama ini. Kau tahu, saat aku akhirnya menyadari betapa besar cintanya, saat itu aku merasa malu sekali."

Maka berceritalah Chanyeol. Sebulan setelah kepergian ku, terjadilah pertengkaran mereka. Pertengkaran yang hebat. Sekali ini Baekhyun benar-benar tersakiti oleh tabiat Chanyeol. Tega Chanyeol berteriak kalau Baekhyun hanya "pacar transisi" baginya. Hanya singgah sebentar sebelum mendapatkan cewek lainnya. Transit. Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang. Benar-benar pembicaraan yang menyakitkan. Baekhyun tersungkur. Kesedihan mendalam. Bahkan, hampir memutuskan untuk pergi melupakan Chanyeol.

Tiga bulan berlalu, entah apa pasalnya, Chanyeol _playboy_ kelas internasional, tertimpa musibah berkali-kali. Mungkin karma dari kelakuannya. Chanyeol jatuh sakit berkepanjangan. Sakit yang serius, bahkan nyaris membunuhnya. Tubuh Chanyeol berubah kurus-kering menyedihkan, wajahnya yang tampan tinggal muka tirus kehilangan cahaya. Dan itu belum cukup, Chanyeol juga kehilangan pekerjaan, kehilangan seluruh materi untuk mengobati penyakitnya.

Enam bulan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, tidak ada satu pun gadis-gadis itu yang mengunjungi nya. Hanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang akhirnya tetap yakin, suatu saat hiu-nya pasti berubah. Baekhyun yang tetap yakin, cinta yang dimilikinya lebih dari cukup untuk merubah tabiat Chanyeol. Siang-malam Baekhyun merawat Chanyeol dengan telaten. Merawat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Merawat tanpa mengharapkan pamrih apapun.

"Malam itu, hampir pukul 02:00, aku terbangun. Dengan nafas sesak, dengan tubuh sakit. Sudah lebih tiga bulan aku terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Kau tahu, malam itu aku bagai melihat seorang bidadari. Sungguh! Bagai melihat malaikat cantik yang dikirimkan Tuhan kepadaku!" Chanyeol meneruskan cerita sambil menyeka ujung matanya, memeluk mesra Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelah.

"Malaikat cinta itu adalah Baekhyun yang tertidur…..Baekhyun yang tertidur di sisiku. Kepalanya ada di atas ranjang. Duduk di kursi plastik. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Ya Tuhan, malam itu aku malu sekali melihat wajah Baekhyun yang bercahaya oleh cinta. Bercahaya oleh kesabaran. Menungguiku siang-malam tanpa lelah. Tuhan, aku malu sekali!" Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar menyeka ujung matanya. Terharu mengenang kejadian tersebut.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi, _chagi!_" Baekhyun mendekap mesra, berusaha mengambil bayi kembar dari gendongan Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat amat repot. Gimana nggak? Chanyeol sibuk mengendalikan harunya sambil menggendong bayi mereka.

"Sejak malam itu aku baru menyadari betapa keliru aku menterjemahkan cinta polos Baekhyun, cinta tanpa berharap darinya." Chanyeol _berkata dengan sura tertahan_. Menatap lembut wajah Baekhyun. Begitu menghargai.

Entahlah! Aku sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi ujung kalimat Chanyeol. Otakku mendadak dipenuhi berbagai hal. Ya ampun! Lihatlah mereka! Ternyata aku juga keliru selama ini. Tentu saja semua orang bisa berubah. Terntu saja cinta yang besar bisa menjadi energy untuk membuat perubahan tersebut. _Sumpah itu_? Apakah aku akan menarik pemahamnku selama ini? Aku mendesis pelan dalam hati.

Lihatlah, jika demikian adanya, maka hanya aku yang belum menikah. Hanya tersisa aku. Sendiri.

"Mari _Zooplankton kecilku_, nggak mungkin kita membuat Do Kyungsoo berdiri lama di sini setelah perjalanan panjangnya kan!" Chanyeol mendekap erat istrinya.

Membantu mendorong _trolley_-ku.

Aku bengong. Hei? _Apa barusan_?

"Ah-ya, lu belum tahu, Chanyeol sekarang memanggil gue dengan _Zooplankton kecil. _Dan gue memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hiu besar_!" Baekhyun yang menjelaskan. Tertawa renyah.

Bah! Aku benar-benar terperangah!

Lantas aku apa? _Cillean Filleta_? Makhluk yang tidak pernah memerlukan pasangan untuk berproduksi selama hidupnya? Makhluk yang ditakdirkan jomblo sepanjangb usianya? HIks!

FIN

BIg Thanks To

**BaekKetjupYeol, ChanLoveBaek, SHY Fukuru, Imeelia, joonseo han, kyeoptafadila, PrincePink, DEPO LDH **

Huaaaaaa akhirnya kelar dengan dua chap. Makasih ya yang udah review aku seneng banget. Aku juga minta maaf disini ga ada moment KaiSoo soalnya di cerita emang si Kyungsoo ini sampai sini aja. Trus juju raja pertama aku baca cerita ini juga takjub sama tokoh Baekhyun dia bener-bener kokoh buat bilang kalau orang yg dia sayang berubah…..dan tadaaa beneran berubah kan? Hahaha. Yaudah deh sigini aja aku cuap cuap. Yang nunggu EXO CHAT ROOM, aku bakal publish abis chap ini ya. Don't forget to RnR. Gomawo!

Love

Eunhuna


End file.
